


With who you will spend the Christmas, Dean?

by NikeWilder94KO



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nervous Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeWilder94KO/pseuds/NikeWilder94KO
Summary: Dean is in love with someone who has betrayed him.Despite his anger, he will try to fulfill his wish to this person, that Roman knows very well.





	

Dean's Pov.  
I was in the corridors, walking briskly, quite pissed.  
I heard Seth Rollins on the phone and told me I was an asshole, asshole laughed.  
So I tried to go to Roman Reigns, he's like a brother to me and certainly would have understood the situation.  
He received me in his dressing room, while Kevin Owens passed, giving me a pat on the back.  
"Tell me Dean, what's up?"  
I sat down on the bed, scratching his head with my usual nervous tic.  
"I sent greetings to all and yesterday I brought Renee to dinner, I also gave a caress to AJ Styles, although he has unwelcome gesture, but ...  
I left out a person "  
I clenched my fists to his chest, so strong that Roman looked at me worried, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I can imagine that it is the little yellow-haired that you have stamped in the ring, with your finisher"  
I got up blushing.  
"Co-How the hell do you know?"  
Roman rolled his eyes with a smile, giving me some strong slap in the middle of the back.  
I knew that my fixed, he did not like at all, but decided anyway to help me, taking a strange object from the drawer.  
"Do you know what is it?"  
My cheeks flamed, while Roman looked at me with languid eyes, taking my hand.  
"I know that between us is long over, but I hope this helps you, with your new favorite."  
I knew Roman had feelings for me, but I could not ignore my feeling for James, although only his face did me want to break the wall to punch.  
That traitor ...  
Despite the loathed my heart I throbbed every time I passed his gaze.  
I thanked my Bro, who tried to touch my lips with his.  
I left his dressing room and returned to the headquarters of SmackDown.  
What I saw made me angry more than it already was.  
Ellsworth was running down the halls with Carmella.  
So I stood in front of them.  
"Dean?"  
said the wretch, breaking away from the Divas arm and comes over to hug me.  
I tried to keep my face grim, trying to push him off, but when I saw the look of Carmella murderess, sketched a grin, closing my arms on the back of James.  
I could feel his hot breath, penetrating my thin tank top, and this feeling made me shake even more.  
"So have you forgiven?"  
He moaned, his face against my chest.  
I gritted my teeth, grabbing him by the shoulders, so that they look at me  
"No I have not forgiven you, little microbe traitor, just do not want to have grudges with anyone during the Christmas season"  
James chuckled.  
"I can say that you're pretty pathetic? Do not you understand that what I did in TLC was only because I did not want to fight you for the title? AJ massacred me and you even you ran to defend myself"  
I clenched a fist, and then place it trembling on his shoulder.  
"I do not give a fuck why you did it, you just brothels and I always lose when you have around. Why James ..."  
I grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground.  
"Why... You make me so vulnerable?"  
Ellsworth gulped and I tried to calm myself.  
"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, I do it for a good purpose"  
I swallowed.  
"Our proximity will destroy both, are my career and I risk to destroy you, but right now that does not matter, I have come to do something"  
The tilting Tiger, approached grabbing James by force.  
"I'm sorry lout, but he comes with me"  
James looked at her.  
"Listen, you can leave us alone for a minute?"  
Carmella looked dazed, but found to be too much and left.  
James came back to me.  
"I would like to return as before, it hurts our distance, more than the Dirty Deeds"  
I'm blushed again, rummaging in the pockets to pull out the object that had given me roman.  
I noticed that James was blushes, while I lifted the mistletoe above our heads.  
"Dean? You're kidding right?"  
I shook my head, but in approaching him, my body began to tremble.  
James' eyes grew bolder, and he put his hand behind my neck, making me the little scratch with his fingers , while the other hand, clutching my black tank top.  
The desire to kiss it was really loud and it seemed to me that he had really granted.  
I walked slowly, probably after this I would not have more shit to smear, but I did not care, I was very concentrated and my cheeks a red almost burgundy.  
James stroked me with his little hands, and then combine his lips on mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry forse this and for my english.  
> I am italian and i need translator  
> I hope that you like this, anyway


End file.
